Like a Trojan
by rougescribe
Summary: "Did that lady just STEAL my twenty?" Natsu swears he has an average life for any modern day millennial. That is until SHE walked through the door. Modern AU. nalu - Readers Decide the Next Chapter!
1. Prt 1

**This is not a NaluLoveFest submission- just a little funny that I had in my head and wanted to get written down. Anyway, the last two one-shots I wrote are going to be my only NaluLoveFest entries for this year. With this little gem now written up, any other posts are going to be for my Multi-Chapter stories!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Did… did that Lady just _steal_ my twenty?!"

This was, quite possibly, the strangest day in Natsu's life. That was quite an easy feet to achieve, however, as his life wasn't all that odd to begin with. (At least, not to him it wasn't.) A side job over the summer to help pay off some broken windows was perfectly plausible for a College Student. Not even for the windows, but just for money on the side before the next term ate up all his resources.

Perfectly normal for a millenial. Even if he had an annoying, green apron on, and a black cap covering up spiky, pink hair. (He refused to dye it, no matter how many marks were put against him. Nothing in the employee handbook said no against colored hair and he was FIGHTING for his rights thank you!) Yes, the essence of normal. Even the way he stifled constant yawns as he checked out the multitude of shoppers that day.

Nothing was out of the ordinary until _she_ came in.

Natsu hadn't noticed her at first. He was busy juggling a handful of canned goods while an elderly woman demanded he rescan her coupons. - ' _They're supposed to stack!_ ' She snapped! - It was irritating to have to tell her, for the third time that week, that no, it did not matter how many times she screamed it, the discounts did not stack as she wanted them to.

In fact, they rather canceled each other out- as the small print on the back would say, but would she care? Never. The lady wouldn't even bother to put on her reading glasses to squint enough to see it. Instead, she'd demand to see the supervisor, and he'd quickly flag the other down, happy to get her out of his amazing, but hidden, hair.

Before he shouted and got written up again. He really wasn't great for this sort of job, why was he doing it? Ah, yes, he owed Igneel money for busted windows. Quite honestly, he knew it was his fault they were broken, but he still swore up and down that it was the wind that had magically changed direction rather than his own poor aim that caused the travesty. How was HE supposed to know a snowball could be so dangerous?

What had been meant to hit his best friend, Gray, in the face, ended in him being forced to work once things warmed up. (More like once his finals were through. His Foster dad already REPLACED the windows, he was just being forced to pay them off to learn responsibility.)

Now here he was, grumbling at the cash registered as the living terror that was this woman, finally conceded and left. His normal, average day continued on, but he had completely missed the frazzled blonde that had come running in, hair falling out of its ponytail, cheeks flushed and clothes looking like she'd failed at tie dying.

She ran through the aisles, grabbing small things here and there, stuffing them into a tiny basket with barely even a glance on the shelves. Twice, she almost hit a customer and apologized profusely while sliding around them to the next corner. By the time her mad dash through the store lead her right back to the front, Natsu had a new line forming and his coworker had just went on break.

A shame for her. But that gave him an interesting change to his droll routine. She tapped her foot impatiently, shifted from side to side, and made it quite clear she didn't have the time to be in a line, but had no other choice. A few others eyed her with each new change in position, but not once did she try to rudely shove someone aside or skip. He'd give her credit for that.

The weirdo only got weirder the longer she stood there. Randomly checking her phone on and off, furiously texting a message while grumbling under her breath. Even through the loud beeps of food items going across the scanner couldn't silence her words.

"I can't believe Levy's making me-

Just so she can screw around with…"

A deep breath here and the muttering continued, "I am SO going to make her pay!"

That last addition wasn't even quiet. Natsu was certain the entire STORE heard her. But the line just kept moving along, people went about their shopping, and he had to bite back a snicker when his current customer glared at him from the side. Come on, what did he look like? A robot? Of COURSE he was going to laugh at that!

Finally, after more muffled snickers and her creating the subtlest of scenes, it was her turn to scan her purchases. Ignoring him as she furiously dug through her purse for her wallet, the pink haired grocer finally got a decent look at her and honestly? She didn't look too bad. Nice shape in the eyes, pretty brown- he made an effort NOT to sweep his gaze over her body. (Though that was nice too from what he saw-)

"Why couldn't this place have a self-checkout?" She mumbled as he finished scanning a pack of gum and froze over the contents of what she had grabbed.

Oh, well- that would definitely explain why she was so agitated. Natsu couldn't even bother with hiding his snicker that time- and the mortified glare she sent him only made it worse. "Well, no _sneaking in and out like the Trojan's_ at this place."

Crap, did he ACTUALLY say that out loud? What was a cute blush turned to mortified shock and embarrassment and his own face heated up. Yup, he definitely said that out loud. Stuffing the box of condoms into the nearest bag, he laughed it off and continued with the rest of her questionable items. "Not for you I take it?"

"Is that **ANY** of your business?" She snapped. Covering her face with one hand, she whined. He decided he rather liked teasing her. Her reactions were priceless. "Can you, just, please hurry up? So I can crawl under a rock and die already?"

Oh yes, he definitely liked her reaction.

"Goin' as fast as I can." He answered, and that was no lie. The scanners were a little old, so it took a few swipes from time to time. The speed at which he was going was entirely out of his hands. Thankfully, the blonde didn't seem the type to shout at him for things beyond his control despite the circumstances. Another mark in her favor it seemed.

Though, was it really professionally to be considering marks into an attractive person's favor while on the clock? He chose not to comment on her first question, well aware the answer towards his business clearly had nothing to do with her- though he was starting to wish it did. The moment her final item was canned, the total flashed across the screen and Natsu felt a strange sense of disappointment come across him.

She didn't seem the type to come to a small corner store often. In fact, he had never seen her before until that day. The likelihood of catching her here again was zero. Oh well, that was life, as it was. He'd just have to wash away his woes by slugging Gray in the face later.

And as far away from Igneel's windows as he could manage.

Card approved and the whole register chimed as the receipt was printed. He was severely tempted to write his number down on it, but thought better of it. That's what creepy dudes did and he was not a creepy dude. (So he hoped.) Instead, the receipt was passed on to her and she, still thoroughly embarrassed, swiped it from his hand, grabbed her bags and moved to rush right back through the doors she had come from.

Except, her purse hadn't been properly zipped and what looked to be a thin slip of money fell to the ground. "Oi- H-hey, Lad- err, Ma'am?! You dropped your-" It really sucked having to be polite, but the sentence never left his mouth. During the time he'd been fighting with the scanner, his associate came back from break and had just finished checking out another customer who stepped right next to the fallen object and cut him off with a firm glare.

Wait a minute, why was she- the blonde chose at that moment to turn around, eyes bugging out as the realization hit her. The other woman had swiped the dollar and Natsu could see it clearly now: a twenty. "Oh gosh, thank you for picking that up for me, that would have ruined my entire day-"

Her hand had been held out to receive the money and what looked to be a good samaritan act unfolding right before him took a turn he was not expecting.

" _What falls to the ground becomes gifts for others._ " She said and pocketed the twenty.

A few seconds of silence followed, and with her two bags full of groceries, the woman walked by Natsu's register and the blonde as if nothing had happened. And that was when it all truly happened-

"Did.. did that Lady just _**STEAL**_ my twenty?!" The cute blonde screeched, enough to make his ears ring, but he couldn't bring himself to complain about it. Instead, his hand swiftly began to untie his apron, intention already set to go after the woman.

"Dragneel, what in the HELL do you think you're doing?" He froze, face paling as his supervisor, a rather short old man who still managed to pack a wallop if you crossed him, eyed him from the office doors. "Tie that back on, you're not on break!"

"But- " He stammered for a moment, pointing towards the doors, "That lady just-"

"No buts- get back to your post!"

He wanted to tell the old geezer to go screw himself, but remembered he was on his last write up for bad behavior. And he REALLY needed to pay Igneel off. Morality warred inside his head, but the decision was made before he could even budge another inch.

The blonde had run right out at the door and from the windows, he could see her rushing towards the other woman, shouting what looked to be obscenities- her small purchased bag of trojan condoms flapping about as she moved.

"Holy shit-!" Well, he could at least be a witness right? Running towards the windows, Natsu watched the situation unfold, jaw slack in shock. The other woman seemed very unhindered by the blonde's insistence. Ignoring her with each step as if she'd done this sort of thing every single day. And who knew, maybe she did. Not many others just throw punches at women over a twenty dollar bill now do they?

And a punch never came. She sat her bags on the ground, fumbled with her keys to open the trunk of her car, and the one thing Natsu never expected happened. He could just BARELY catch the loud shout of blonde and she rushed the woman, grabbing the left alone items.

" _ **WHAT FALLS TO THE GROUND BECOMES GIFTS TO OTHERS!"**_

She took the woman's bags and ran. Ran right out of the parking lot and towards a small, motor bike, set the bags in a basket and took off without a second glance back. The look on the other woman's face was one of pure, shock and befuddlement.

Natsu was unable to check out another person for fifteen minutes- his gasps and laughter far too loud and constant to handle focusing on the register. "Oh my god, she fucking- she seriously just.. .Oh my god!"

By the time his supervisor threatened ANOTHER write up, he'd been able to get his act together and go on break- fits of chuckles and giggles escaping him every time he thought of the events of that day. It wasn't how he expected his day to go. In fact, he never expected to see anything like that in his life or for the rest of it. He did know one thing-

"I think I'm in love!"

He NEEDED to find that girl again.

"...ah crap!"

He never did get her name, did he?

* * *

 **Remember, if you have one, you can find me and get more updates about my work over on tumblr! Follow me at RougeScribe!**


	2. Prt 2

**See the end of this update for details on a special event I'll be running for this story!**

* * *

"The Grocery store? You went and dragged me here?" The voice was agitated, laced with a sense of incredulity and disappointment. "This ain't what I was expecting when you said you needed my assistance, Shrimp."

Levy Mcgarden, local known 'shrimp' and bookworm, certainly wasn't having it. Not with that attitude. Eyes scanning her list of items to grab, the blue-haired woman shuffled through her bag for a pen, ready to tick off any item she acquired and swiftly began her trek through the store with cart in both her hands. Her companion, a much taller man with metal studs covering his face, followed with exaggerated stomps in his steps. He may ACT as if he didn't want to be there, but oh, she knew better.

She could ask her boyfriend to take her to an Ice Rink wearing a pink hat and mittens and he'd do it; grumbling all the way. "The sparkling water I need is always on a high shelf, can you get the raspberry flavor for me?"

"Why would I- " Gajeel, grunting his agitation while a thick arm moved to do just as asked, lifted a studded brow and stared at her. Was she ignoring his first question? "Whatever, you owe me for this, shortie."

"Quit calling me names and I'll buy you a treat!~" Was her answer, fingers tapping a rhythm on the handle as she thanked him. Always eager to help no matter what was said. It was one of the many reasons she enjoyed her time with him. Gajeel's actions had always spoke louder than his words, after all. Winking, she continued to push her cart along to find the rest of her list. "And no, I don't mean whatever you're perverted mind was thinking of- I'm meaning a snack!"

"Hey! I wasn't thinkin' a damn thing!" He barked, sounding offended despite the telltale marks of red crossing his cheeks. Levy sighed, grinning at her tiny win as she crossed a box of tea leaves off her list.

"Uh huh-" Levy monotoned, ticking a few more items off, "Then what WERE you thinking when I called you to come meet me at my apartment, hmm? You certainly looked WAY too disappointed by the sight of Lucy answering my door to be expecting anything else you pervert."

"Oh please, I just thought you dyed your hair and suddenly grew a foot, easy mistake."

"Ah!" A pause, the cart squealing to a stop as Levy grit her teeth and turned to face the man. Did he seriously just- she couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to walk into that. Just when she felt she was getting the upper hand too! "Supid, stupid, Gajeel- are you trying to say I magically got HAIR Extensions too?"

"Stranger things have happened." The smug smirk was enough to make her stomp her foot in consternation. How dare he! Fixing him with a stern stare, Levy's ire only grew when he chuckled, clearly not intimidated.

"You're impossible." She grumbled, returning her attention to her grocery list. Focus, focus- they didn't need to cause a scene with his brand of flirting right in the middle of the aisle, did they? A squeak of surprise erupted from her when Gajeel's arm suddenly wrapped around her slender waist, pulling her against his back as he hunched over her.

The smaller woman couldn't deny how the sudden action had made her heart jump into her throat and cheeks flame as bright as a traffic light. Especially when his annoying laughter lowered a few octaves and rumbled against the shell of her ear.

"Gihee- I might be, but maybe I can show ya' JUST how impossible I really am once I get your ass home-" A suggestive squeeze along her hip and a nip to her ear put Levy immediately into a mode that certainly wasn't made for public spaces. Swallowing thickly, she wriggled herself from his arms and lightly tapped his stomach with her elbow.

"Gajeel! Not in public, you jerk!" She hissed, putting space between them. The roar of his laughter called forth many a stare and Levy was certain her body had warmed up to producing steam. "B-besides, -" She managed while pulling her crumbled nerves back together again, "Lucy's staying the night: we can't."

The dark-haired man's laughter died off, jaw dropping as he stared, "What?! Then what was th'point in bringing me along if you were having one of yer damned girly nights?!"

"Maybe I wanted to spend some time with you, stupid!"

"Oh." His face reverted right back to its earlier bluster and Levy took a mental moment to celebrate. _That's right, big guy- you can make your pervy innuendos all you want, but the moment I say something sweet, you're PUTTY in my hands so_ _ **EAT IT.**_

Obviously, he couldn't read her mind, but he definitely got the point when she smirked imperiously and began her trek back through the aisles again. Some onlookers might think they were arguing, but the banter was all part of their dynamic. She had fun with it. So did he. It was just how they worked. Though, the offsetting silence that followed only made the both of them all too aware of the elevator type music echoing through the small store.

How do the cashiers not fall asleep here? She wondered to herself, not for the first time. Levy had been coming to this corner store for years, ever since she had moved in the apartment complex a few blocks down. It was nearby and hardly ever packed by other customers. Absolutely perfect for when she needed to just get in and get out with her groceries.

Although, the last time she needed items, her best friend Lucy had gone to get them instead. Quite the questionable material, in fact- and the moment her blonde friend had returned, cheeks bright red and chest heaving from a lack of air, the blonde had quickly informed Levy that she would never, ever, go out and buy a thing for her ever again.

' _Oh, come on Lu, it wasn't THAT bad was it?'_ She had asked- accepting her bag of items with ease. It wasn't as if she had asked for the condoms for a fun romp with Gajeel, after all- (No seriously, it hadn't been!) They were needed for a prank, a PRANK! … .If said prank so happened to be against the very man she often slept with anyway, well- that was merely coincidence.

' _It wasn't bad, it was HORRIBLE. You can't make me go there ever again, Levy!'_ And still, not three weeks later, the smaller girl hadn't learned the true story of what happened that day. Save a few, small details.

"So, why's blondie over at your place again anyway?" Ah, casual conversation- a great way to break through those pesky silences. Levy mentally decided to buy him his favorite cookies for that. (Then again, she already had those on the list.) Shrugging, she ticked the last of her items and began the process of weaving her way back to the front of the store.

"She's convinced the police will be knocking on her door any day now." She replied, nose crunching together as she thought it over. "I keep telling her she's fine, but she gets oddly paranoid about those things."

Gajeel's confusion was clear- as well as completely understood. "Ya' wanna provide context for that, shortie?"

A huff and a glare was sent his way, only to be met by a smirk and Levy threw a hand into the air to wave his question off. "Something about stealing some woman's groceries and a stolen twenty? I don't know, she got all flustered and embarrassed and didn't give me all the details."

"Huh, never thought she'd have it in her to steal something…"

She paused, brows scrunching together before her gaze slid back towards her boyfriend, "You're still at the academy, **no threatening to arrest her**."

"Pfft, don't take my fun away." It looked like an entirely new banter was about to start, with Levy lifting a finger to prod it into Gajeel's arm, frowning in mock consternation, but no further words could escape her mouth. Stepping out towards the registers seemed the equivalent to a gate opening and letting forth a whirlwind the two of them had not been expecting.

That whirlwind being in the form of a pink-haired Cashier, fists slamming down his 'register closed' sign as he practically leaped over the bagging area and stomped his way straight towards them; the employee apron slipped off in a smooth motion, quickly being flung over his shoulder like an old, forgotten towel. Levy took an instinctive step back as his intensely focused eyes drilled into hers and barely noticed her boyfriend tense up and immediately move on the defensive.

"Hey, pal, the hell do ya you're doing-" the cashier ignored him, pointing towards Levy with wide eyes.

"You're Levy, right?! Blue hair, talking about stolen groceries and a twenty?!" Brown eyes widened and the stunned woman stared, unsure of how to respond. How did he- how did he know her name?!

"Don't you ignore me, twerp- back off from my girlfriend!" Muscles bulged as Gajeel moved to step between them- eyes narrowed and voice turning into a dangerous growl. One that meant business, but the boy merely leaned his head over to keep his eyes trained on her with a stubborn curiosity that matched her own when she found a book she adored.

"Are you or are ya' not the chick who sent a blonde here a coupl'a weeks ago to buy her TROJANS?!"

The whirlwind suddenly turned into a loud echo that left every person in the store turning to look back at the trio and Levy felt her entire body grow still while all her blood focused on her face. Traffic lights paled in comparison. Gajeel, just as stunned, turned his head to look back at her and raised a brow.

"He talkin' about those condom balloons you filled with glitter all over my apartment?" He asked numbly.

Levy Mcgarden had a realization in that very moment. "W-wait a moment- you can't just, erm- eh?!"

 _Lucy was right! I'm never coming here AGAIN!_

* * *

 **All right! Here's the deal. Originally I didn't think I was going to make this anything more than just a one-shot, but then I got to thinking up some cool ideas that could build off of this. Unfortunately, I actually do not have an absolute END in mind.**

 **So that's why, I'm going to make this a bit of an interactive story. You all get to help me decide what happens next! If you choose to review (or send a private message/ or send messages via tumblr!) - just fill out what I'm posting below. Based on what I see in the reviews, will decide what happens next in the story! Sound fun? I hope so!**

 **So, to decide the fate of this story- just tell me these things:**

 _ **Character Perspective:**_ (1st chapter was in Natsu's and the second in Levy's- who's next?)  
 _ **Event:**_ Describe an idea that you think should happen in this chapter. I.e. Lucy and natsu's first phone conversation? Natsu runs into Lucy at HER work? Come up with your own!  
 _ **Yes Or No, should Natsu: and Lucy interact next chapter?:**_  
 _ **If answered yes, how?  
**_ _ **Other:**_ (if you have any other ideas/requests for this story that wasn't mentioned above- put here)

 **That's it! That's all I need! Hope to hear from you all!**


End file.
